Fisuras
by samej
Summary: Sabe que Salazar piensa lo que está diciendo, de verdad lo hace, y es posiblemente lo único en lo que su amistad tiene esa fisura ínfima, que duele mirar. Época de los Fundadores. Godric/Salazar.


_Pequeño shot escrito para el FounderFest organizado por **darkilluz** en lj. Todavía no sé como me llamó la atención la idea y me dio inspiración._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling y WB, etc, yo solo uso a sus personajes (desaprovechados) sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fisuras<span>**

La escoba de Godric vuela mientras se escucha su voz gritando y aullando para llamar la atención del dragón. Es listo pero no lo suficiente y la llamada es demasiado tentadora, además Godric parece, con su capa roja ondeando tras él, un blanco de lo más sencillo. Claro que el dragón no cuenta con la impresionante habilidad de Godric en el aire, que esquiva las llamaradas con facilidad y aprovecha las fauces abiertas para lanzar los hechizos de aturdimiento.

Salazar siente que su estómago da las piruetas que ve hacer a Godric, cambiando peligrosamente de admiración a ese sentiemiento al que nunca le reconoce un nombre pero que siempre se asocia a su amigo. Tantos años viéndole volar y aún no se acostumbra a los riesgos que (estúpidamente) coge sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Claro que para pensar ya está él. Es el cerebro de las estrategias, y piensa, mientras rodea al dragón en cada vez círculos más pequeños en círculos enormes, que será por eso que hacen el equipo perfecto, modestia aparte, para cazar y controlar la población de los reptiles gigantes.

Este colacuerno en concreto no es demasiado grande y poco a poco se está empezando a sentir aturdido por los numerosos hechizos lanzados por Godric. Éste sigue ululando a su alrededor mientras Salazar se acerca con la poción que finalmente le tumbará, inconsciente. Lo difícil del tema no es tirarle el mejunge si no que éste acierte en el punto clave, una zona ínfima en el pecho del animal que hace que la mezcla llegue con la fuerza suficiente como para tumbarle de una vez.

Solo hay una oportunidad de echárselo porque, si no le duerme, la poción puede tener el efecto contrario y enfurecerle más.

Esta vez todo ocurre exactamente como tiene que ocurrir. El sol se oculta ligeramente tras las nubes lo que le ayuda a ver mejor que con el sol contra sus ojos. Ahora da vueltas alrededor del dragón, por encima de él, que no es capaz de verle porque tiene otra molestia mucho más notoria que está empeñado en hacer desaparecer.

Salazar siente toda su sangre arder en sus venas cuando oye el grito de Godric.

- ¡Ahora, Salazar, AHORA!

El viento silba en sus oídos cuando cae en picado por la parte derecha del dragón, que está casi sorprendido por el alivio repentino al parar los hechizos a su cuerpo. No tiene tiempo de saber lo que pasa cuando Salazar cae por debajo de su cuello y lanza la poción, morada y espesa, sobre las piel sin escamas en el lugar que comienza el largo cuello.

Grita, eufórico, y sale por el otro lado, con la sonrisa brillante mientras escucha el grito confuso de dragón al notar que pierde las fuerzas en sus extremidades primero, y después por completo.

Mira hacia los lados buscando a Godric, que ya debería estar esperándole en su altura pero no lo encuentra. La inquietud echa a la euforia a patadas y aprovecha para paralizarle el estómago, que se encoge rozando el pánico.

Todo ocurre a cámara lenta cuando le encuentra, bajando prácticamente en vertical hacia un punto en concreto en la trayectoria de la cabeza del dragón al caer al suelo. Sigue su dirección con la mirada y alguien, un estúpido, inútil está ahí abajo, paralizado, mirando con los ojos desorbitados al dragón que se le viene encima.

Con el corazón en un puño ve como Godric salta de la escoba y se lanza donde el hombre, apartándole de un golpe de la caída del dragón. Dan vueltas por la tierra y al momento el hombre desconocido se levanta, con la mirada inequívoca del pánico y sale corriendo sin siquiera mirar dos veces a quien le ha salvado la vida.

Salazar ignora el sabor amargo del desprecio y se aparece al lado de su amigo, tirando la escoba a un lado y ve, con creciente miedo, que Godric no se levanta.

Se arrodilla a su lado y le sujeta la cabeza, intentando leer sus señales y comprobar que _por toda la magia de este mundo, que no esté muerto, por favor, que no lo esté_y pone el oído en su boca y el aire caliente que se escapa entre sus labios le genera un alivio que dura poco, demasiado poco, porque sus dedos rozan algo húmedo en su nuca.

_Sangre._

Se le escapa un gruñido e intenta pensar en algo, lo que sea, que le permita conjurar el patronus para llamar a Helga (a buenas horas dejaron de permitir la aparición dentro del castillo). Intenta pensar en algo feliz, algo que le haga olvidar por un momento la sangre entre sus dedos, la tentación de curarle él mismo la herida aunque sabe que con sus conocimientos, puede quedar algo que su magia no detecte (_algo pequeño, roto_) y dejarle mal para siempre.

No. Piensa, Salazar, piensa, y la imagen de Hogwarts se le viene a la mente, Godric y él y Helga y Rowena (y los dedos de Godric rozando los suyos) mirando el castillo ya construido, y la conocida serpiente plateada sale de su varita, corriendo con su mensaje.

No pasan más de dos minutos hasta que Helga se aparece en mitad del claro, corriendo hacia él, pero se le hacen eternos, se le hacen semanas enteras pensando en Godric y en todo lo que no debería pensar y-

Salazar nunca ha estado tan contento de verla.

Cuando despierta, lo primero que siente Godric es un dolor horrible que le empieza en la cabeza y se le extiende por todo el cuerpo. Consigue incorporarse y se encuentra con la mirada entre preocupada, aliviada y enfadada de su amigo Salazar. Casi le duele más.

Las escuetas palabras salen de su boca como si no quisieran hacerlo.

- Avisaré a Helga.

Como relámpagos, las imágenes se suceden en su cabeza. El pobre hombre que había visto de repente el dragón que se le venía encima, Godric ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para lanzarse donde él a salvarle. Esperaba al menos haberlo conseguido.

Quiere preguntárselo a Salazar pero no vuelve con Helga, y no es hasta mucho más tarde cuando se vuelve a presentar. Es lo primero que le pregunta y por alguna razón siente que eso le enfurece aún más, ve como se le tensa la mandíbula y la habitación se ve impregnada por esa ira fría que muy pocas veces va dirigida hacia Godric.

- Esa _rata_. Ni siquiera te dedicó una mirada cuando huyó, con el rabo entre las piernas, dejándote inconsciente.

Godric se intenta excusar sin saber que empeorará las cosas.

- El pobre hombre no habría visto un dragón en su vida, puede que ni siquiera hubieran sido reales para él antes, Salazar, no puedes culparle por tener mie-.

- Puedo, y lo hago, Godric - se le alza un poco la voz, y resuena como un latigazo en la enfermería -. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haber muerto! Por salvar a un simple _muggle _que no es capaz siquiera de asumir que está vivo gracias a ti. No merece siquiera el hecho de seguir viviendo, mientras que tú... casi...

Godric le mira, ahora él también enfadado, dolido, porque sabe que Salazar piensa lo que está diciendo, de verdad lo hace, y es posiblemente lo único en lo que su amistad tiene esa fisura ínfima, que duele mirar y que ambos ignoran siempre que pueden.

- Ninguna vida vale más que otra, Salazar, ni siquiera la mía.

Hay desprecio en la mirada de Slytherin, y parece querer decirle tantas cosas a la vez que al final no dice nada. Se levanta, tenso como la cuerda de un violín y llega hasta la puerta, donde se para.

Se gira y le clava los ojos en los suyos, con determinación.

- Para mí sí, Godric.

Pasan horas hasta que Godric deja de mirar la puerta cerrada tras el verde ondeante de su capa.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews me hacen feliz.<em>


End file.
